Apocalypse (X-Men Movies)
En Sabah Nur, otherwise known as Apocalypse,' '''is the titular main antagonist of the 2016 superhero film ''X-Men: Apocalypse '', the sequel to the 2014 Oscar nominated hit ''X-Men: Days Of Future Past. '' Apocalypse is the world's first and most powerful mutant, who was born 3,000 years ago in Ancient Egypt, where he was worshipped as a god. He possessed various mutant abilities that made him seemingly invincible. Apocalypse would always select four powerful mutants to serve him as his Four Horsemen. Upon awakening in the modern world, Apocalypse recruited Strom, Psylocke, Angel and Magneto to serve as his Horsemen. He is portrayed by Oscar Isaac, who also portrayed Blue Jones and Nathan Bateman. History Origins He was born as En Sabah Nur 3,000 years ago in Akaba, Ancient Egypt. Later, he was being described as a god because he has various of superhuman abilites and powers that he took from other mutants after killing them through the millennium. Then, he assumed the alias "Apocalypse", because he was considered by many the world's most powerful mutant, and was unable to be defeated or kill. Many of people in the world established and led secret socities following his existence. The Four Horsemen Group and his plans After becoming a godlike figure, he founded a group of his own four henchmen, in ancient times he led a first group of his four minions and called it "The Four Horsemen", as was named from the Bible. After ancient times, he led a new group of his Horsemen made from; Erik Lensherr aka Magneto, Psylocke, Angel and Storm in order to carry out his plan; he wants to kill The X-Men Team led by Xavier and Raven, then to lead his group into destroying the entire human race to rebuild the world in his own image and rule over the surviving mutants as a king. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past In this film, he appeared as the key figure/antagonist in the post-credits scene, a young Sabah Nur is seen in using his own incredible powers to construct the Great Pyramid of Giza while a vast crowd of people bow before him, chanting his name while his Horsemen look on. X-Men: Apocalypse To be added on May 27 ,2016 in the film's release. Personality He is being described as a god-like mutant, because he is the world's first mutant who was born. Sabah Nur is an absolute genocidal psychopath, who has no sympathy to the weaker people; humanity which he wants to exterminate. He think the world is chaotic because it's shared on nations and only he can correct it by uniting it under his absolute rule. Powers and Abilites * Essence Transferal '''- Through a special ritual, Apocalypse is able to transfer his consciousness into another host. ** '''Longevity: This ability makes Apocalypse immortal, as once his body ages and grows weak, he is able to move into a younger and more powerful body. ** Power Absorption: Apocalypse usually selects other mutants to be his new host every time he transfers his consciousness. By doing this, he retains all of his previous powers, in addition to gaining the new host's abilities as well. * Telepathy - 'Apocalypse has the power to dominate the minds of others, forcing them to do his bidding. This allowed him to make Magneto, Storm, Psylocke, and Archangel into his new incarnation of Four Horsemen. His power is so great that even Professor X is susceptible and displayed signs of great awe and fear of this power. Like Charles Xavier, he can cause people to instantly fall asleep and collapse. Much like Charles's ability to freeze entire rooms of people, he can make an entire room of people fall asleep, and, again like Charles, can leave some people in the room unaffected. * '''Telekinesis '- Apocalypse is able to move and levitate anything with his mind. * '''Technopathy - '''Sometimes when Apocalypse uses his powers, electrical appliances nearby will begin to malfunction. When he touched a television screen to learn of the modern world's languages and history, the machine emitted several bursts of static. * '''Matter and Energy Manipulation - Apocalypse is able to manipulate all forms of molecules, allowing him to alter his physical size to an outstanding degree. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Apocalypse has the ability of instantaneous healing. When Mystique slit his throat, he regenerated within a few moments. * Mutant Enhancement - Apocalypse can enhance other mutant's powers and abilities to the maximum degree. * Teleportation - Apocalypse can teleport himself and various individuals to anywhere he chooses, by creating a bubble of purple energy around himself. * Flight - '''Apocalypse has the ability to levitate himself off the ground. * '''Shielding - Apocalypse is able to generate an energy shield around him to defend himself against all forms of attack. * Armor: Apocalypse merged with a Celestial battle-suit that greatly increases his already formidable physical attributes, and provides further protection against harm. ** Superhuman Strength - Apocalypse possesses superhuman strength, that allows him to lift most objects with ease. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Upon being attacked by Quicksilver, Apocalypse demonstrated the ability to observe and adapt to his environment in an extremely short amount of time. After being punched by Quicksilver a few times, Apocalypse learned his enemy's fighting style, and used his enhanced speed to counter Quicksilver and break his leg. Relationships Allies * Horsemen of Apocalypse ** Magneto/Erik Lensherr --> Former Ally ** Angel/Warren Worthington III ** Psylocke/Elizabeth Braddock ** Storm/Auroro Munroe (defected to X Men) --> Former Ally Enemies The X-Men * Professor X/Charles Xavier * Mystique/Raven Darkholme * Beast/Hank MaCcoy * Havok/Alex Summers * Cyclops/Scott Summers * Jean Grey/Phoenix - Killer * Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner * Jubilee * Quicksilver/Peter Maximoff Quotes Gallery Apocalypse-0.png Apocalypse (film).jpg Apocalypse Telekinetic Powers.jpg Apocalypse DoFP.jpg|A younger Apocalypse summoning his four Horsemen in the post-credit scene of X-Men: Days of Future Past Trivia * Apocalypse made himself stronger than he initially was when he merged with the advanced technology of an alien ship, as depicted in the comics, while a similar process is shown in the film. * When using his powers, his eyes turn completely white while his voice can distort, becoming deeper and monstrous, and changing in tone and pitch repeatedly. * Simon Kinberg said that Apocalypse is "the darkest villain in the franchise". * Intially the movie was firstly meant to be named as "X-Men: Age of Apocalypse" like the comics, which it is based, but was changed to only "Apocalypse" in order to avoid from titles of other movies like "Avengers: Age of Ultron". Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Evil from the past Category:Murderer Category:Magic Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Hypocrites Category:Deceased Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Immortals Category:Evil Creator Category:Hegemony Category:Complete Monster Category:Possessor